A new world with my dragons
by Dlite12345
Summary: Arceus comes to our universe and asks a certain teenager to come to the pokemon world. Armed with his Dragon team from his game how will Ryu influence the world pokemon and stop all the crime syndicates. Who have banded together to do something at the universal pokemon league where Trainers with all badges and Elite 4 and chamions compete. Oc X Rosa


OMG OMG THIS HAS BEEN IN MY MIND. I recently got a new computer ….well a hand me down from my Dad actually, but oh well. This however is going to be an interesting story if you love pokemon that is. So then let us start. This will be more of a oneshot until people review it.

Chapter 1: A whole new world.

Ryu was your regular 16 year old japanese highschool student. He was also crazy about pokemon and dragons as well. He was playing black 2 using his all dragon team to challenge the P.W.T. His whole team were all dragon trained to tip top perfection. He remembered when his cousin who used all ice types challenged him. Brick break is a very overpowered move just saying.

His team consisted of Latios, a black Haxorus, Garchomp, Salamence, Hydreigon and Dragonite. They were his pride and joy.

Now then back to Ryu. Growing up he wasn't always the friendliest kid. He wasn't always the best with girls either. It was mostly due to the fact that he didn't like to talk to much unless it was people he was really close with.

In his life he had decided that he would be better off in his own world . Why? Simply because he hated the real world. The female population would list him as that silent guy who was all mysterious. This of course would draw the female population to him. That is until they found out he played pokemon. Pokemon was a game he used to get away from life.

Life was so boring to him. He would always think to himself and wonder. God why make a world as boring as this one? He would always think about it and if he had a choice to leave this world and enter one like pokemon? He would take it without hesitation and leave behind all his loved ones.

(Ryu)

Ryu looked down at his Ds feeling bored. He had beaten the game multiple times and wished. For something new to do with this boring life he had. He would constantly dream of going into the pokemon world with his dragon team and helping people and fighting for his ideals. He also loved the personality of Red the most influential trainer in the pokemon world and was alot like him himself.

"_What if I told you that you could leave this life?"_ Ryu turned as he heard a voice. He was sitting on his mattress in his room so he was sure he was by himself.

"_A world where you can be free? A world with your dragons as your companions do you wish for it?" _The voice kept talking as

Ryu closed his eyes in thought.

"_How would you show me this world?" _Ryu said as he mind soon became ravaged with scenes of pokemon battles and herds. He saw a group of Haxorus watching their eggs hatch. He saw the legendary Rayquaza and the sovereigns of time and space Palkia and Dialga fly through space.

"_If you so wish to leave this world and come to this one I want you to do something for me." _The voice said as Ryu listened.

"_Very well, but I have 2 requests."_ Ryu said.

"_If they are in my power I shall grant them."_

"_I wish for my dragon type team and the power to change what I look like before I go into this world."_

"_Very well that if that is all I will tell you the task I wish of you."_

"_Very well tell me then."_ Ryu was still skeptical maybe he has been playing too much pokemon.

"_I am Arceus and I need you to come to our universe and stop the exploits of the crime Syndicates in our world. For I the creator of Pokemon cannot interfere with the humans for that is the will of the one you call God who has sent me here to ask you this."_

"_What are they trying to do?"_

"_There is a universal pokemon league happening and they are plotting something for the end of it. I can already see the possible paths it can take. You must go to Unova and collect the badges in that region and enter the universal league." I will provide you with the other badges of the other regions, but that is all I can do for I am forbidden to do further. _ Arceus said to Ryu as a portal opened up in front of him. "_I will provide you with essential needs the common knowledge of this world shall also be implemented in your brain. Should you wish to say in this world so be it._

"Oh hell yes!" Ryu yelled as he jumped into the portal. He came upon a screen that told him to imagine his new self. He put on a black leather jacket with a Haxorus on the back with a red shirt along with black jeans. He also had picked to have red shoes and red gloves. He then decided that why not pick the eyes and hair of his idol? Red eyes and black hair down to go with it.

"_I have another request."_ Ryu said as he saw Arceus appear beside him.

"_What is it?"_

"_Can I have telepathy with my dragons?"_

"_Very well."_

"_Can the aura of their dragon attacks be red?"_

"_Very well it is done." _Arceus said as 6 pokeballs appeared in front of Ryu who was estatic about what was happening.

"_Here is a pokedex as well as your background information on who you are. I know all seems convenient now, but there is only so much I can do. This is nothing like that game you play for in this world you can die so be careful." _Arceus said.

"_Very well"_ Ryu replied as he was about to jump through the portal.

"_Also be very careful how you display your Dragon team for they are very very powerful."_ Arceus said as Ryu nodded and finally jumped through the hole.

(Forest)

Ryu opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a forest and he saw a sign pointing to Aspertia city. He looked opened the side of his jacket and saw a badge case holding all other regional badges. He also had a black bagpack that had a wallet full of cash and his trainer Id.

"Better get going." He said to himself as he looked at the sign. "Aspertia city is 5 miles away? He couldn't have put me closer? Oh well." Ryu said as he grabbed a pokeball.

"Go Latios!" Ryu said as Latios appeared. Ryu stared at his Latios as it stared back at him.

"_So Ryu….you ready to go or what? We know what we need to do as well."_ Latios said as Ryu smiled and got on his back. "_Hold on tight."_ Latios said as they flew off towards Aspertia City.

(TImeskip to the city)

Ryu was looking at the new world he had been introduced to. He could not believe what was happening for his heart was racing as he was ontop of Latios, but the other thing that bothered him was if he could actually pull this off.

Latios looked back at its new trainer. It could feel the feelings of Ryu and it knew that it should say something. For all of the memories of Ryu had been implemented inside each of them. They already had a bond and they could all tell Ryu truly cared for them even when they were just Pixels.

"_Don't worry Ryu we got your back." _Latios said as Ryu looked at him with his crimson eyes and smiled. He knew he was here to help this world and with his pokemon he would do exactly that.

As they landed in the city Ryu had forgotten to tell Latios to do it somewhere privately and because they landed right in front of the Gym many trainers saw him and his Latios. This of course drew a crowd towards him.

"Wow! Where did you get that Latios?" A girl around his age said. He looked at the said girl and realized that she was actually the female protaginist from Black and White 2. This made him smile to himself inwardly.

"Somewhere special now excuse me as I have to go to the gym." Ryu said as the girl pouted.

"Fine! Don't tell me.I'll have you know I'm very strong!" She said as Ryu rose his eyebrow. He began to think was this postgame or was it before.

"What's your name?" She said as Ryu sighed.

"Isn't it common courtesy to tell your name 1st?"

"Rosa."

"Ryu" Ryu said as he entered the gym with Rosa following him.

"Hey wait up!" Rosa said.

"Why are you following me exactly?" Ryu said as he stared at her. She blushed and looked away.

"I was gonna watch thats all jeeze." Rosa said as a man with blue hair and a dress shirt walked in.

"Hey Rosa how may I help you and ….your friend?"

"Oh he's here to challenge you!" Rosa said as Cheren nodded.

"May I see how many badges you have?" Cheren said as Ryu nodded. He remembered that Arceus had implemented the common sense in this world to him. Depending on the amount of badges you have from whatever region it may be will depend on how strong the gym leaders pokemon are.

"I have 32." Ryu said as Cheren nodded.

"Very well come out back so we can battle."

"I'll ref!" Rosa said as Cheren nodded.

(Outside)

"This is a 6 on 6 gym battle for the Aspertia badge!" Rosa said as people began to watch from behind the fence. "On the count of 3 both trainers release their pokemon!...1…..2…..3!"

"Stoutland go!"

"Garchomp dominate!" Ryu said as Cheren had an odd look on his face.

"_A Garchomp well theres something you don't see alot of." _ Cheren recovered from his thoughts and ordered his stoutland.

"Stoutland use Crunch!" Stoutland charged to attack Garchomp only to miss as Garchomp sidestepped it and brought up its left arm already knowing what its trainer was gonna say.

"Brick Break." Ryu said as Garchomp slammed a powerful brick break onto Stoutland causing a large amount of dust. When it had cleared it showed that stoutland was clearly unable to battle.

"Stoutland is unable to battle the winner is Garchomp!" Rosa said in disbelief even Cherens strongest team could give her a run for her money and yet Ryu destroyed Stoutland.

"Stoutland return." Cheren said as he took out another pokeball. "Go! Ursaring!" Cheren yelled as Ursaring hit the field with a roar and glared at Garchomp who snapped back. " _Ursaring is my heaviest hitter so he should be able to do some damage."_ Cheren thought. "Ursaring use Hammer arm repeatedly!" Ursaring roared and charged Garchomp who jumped into the ground which made Cheren curse under his breath.

"Wait for it to appear and use Ice punch!" Cheren said as Garchomp appeared and slammed into Ursaring knocking it back. It got up obviously damaged and charged with an Ice Punch that met Garchomps gut.

"_Why didn't you fall? You are weak to that!" _Ursaring said as it glared at Garchomp.

"_And you are weak to this."_ Garchomp jumped up and raised both its arms.

"Brick Break" It slammed both arms into Ursaring knocking it out.

"Return! Go Boufallant use Head Smash!" Cheren said as a white aura surrounded Boufallant as he charged.

"Dragon Rush." Ryu said as Garchomp became eneveloped in a red energy that shaped into a dragon and slammed right into Boufallant's head smash causing a large explosin. Of course Boufallant had been defeated.

"Return." Cheren said. "_Well I don't think I can win this one, but I should ask for a rematch with my real team. Samurott would have been a lot of help in this one." _" Go! Exploud!"

"Use Ice Punch!"

"Outrage." Ryu said as Garchomps eyes turned red and he charged and slammed Exploud into the ground knocking it out.

"Return! Go Lopunny! Use bounce!"

"Fly and use Brick Break." Garchomp flew into the air above Lopunny and raised its arm and as it was about to strike Lopunny shot out an ice beam that hit its attacking arm freezing it. Garchomp then broke out of the ice with sheer strength and slammed Lopunny straight into the ground.

"Return! Go Lickylicky use Gyro ball!"

"Earthquake." Garchomp slammed the ground causing Lickylicky to topple and fallover. Garchomp then rushed it and slammed Brick Break into it knocking it out.

"Return!" Cheren said as he looked over at Ryu and watched the crowd who were watching in awe.

"That is one boss Garchomp!"

"I know right?"

"Damn overpowered dragon types."

(Ryu)

Ryu waited for Cherens next pokemon and eagerly waited. He was having so much fun it took everything to stop himself from squealing.

"_Master these opponents are unworthy."_ Garchomp said as Ryu rose an eyebrow.

"_Don't worry well run into some stronger guys."_

"_I found better challenges when I was inside that game of yours."_ Garchomp said as Ryu scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"_Well yea thats true I guess, but don't you feel more flexible at least?"_

"_Yea thats true I guess, get ready Master here they come." _Garchomp looked back at Cheren.

"Go! Porygon Z!" Cheren said as the odd looking virtual pokemon appeared. "Use Ice beam!"

"Stone Edge." Ryu said as Garchomp dodged and let out a hail of stones that slammed into Porygon Z knocking it down. "Draco Meteor." Garchomp opened its mouth and let out a Crimson orb that broke into multiple beams and slammed onto Porygon Z.

(Rosa)

"_What is with that red color shouldn't they be the color green?"_

(Ryu)

Ryu watched as the smoke cleared showing that Porygon Z had been defeated signaling his win. Rosa announced that he was the winner as people watching began clapping their hands.

"_Master may I return now?"_ Garchomp said as Ryu nodded and returned him.

"_Good job Garchomp."_

OK so there we go this is just sort of a one shot to see how well it goes. I just finished playing black and white 2 with my all dragon team and this crossed my mind.


End file.
